


Written to be read

by marichatforlife



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatforlife/pseuds/marichatforlife
Summary: This are just stories that I have made. (Poems, dabbles, one shots)





	Written to be read

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people who had a crush and it broke their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are writing prompts that I get or just stuff that I feel like writing about.

She. She can do it all. Things I wish I could do but she know and does every thing I ever wanted to do. _He loves her not me. _She is better than me. How can that be? I could do stuff that she can only think of. _She loves him. _I had no chance of being with him as long as she loved him. _I love him_. I want what is best for him even if I’m not best for him. I will never get the chance to tell him how I feel. Tell him that I loved him since forever. Now he loves her and she loves him. I can’t do anything. All I can do is regret it could have gone better if I had told him how I feel in the first place. But I can’t because I love him. So I want what makes him happy and she makes him happy. And I wish that I can make you happy like she makes you. I wish you best for time and time again. I wish that you loved me as for I have loved you. But it is time to let go. I will always love you even if she has your heart. I wish that you could have seen me. I wish she were me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you want me to write about something leave a comment. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Leave kudos if you want more chapters to happen. Thanks.


End file.
